


Howl

by Sextual



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Drama, F/F, Intense mating, Kara isn't supergirl, Knotting, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Mating Bites, Omega Lena Luthor, Outdoor Sex, Protective Kara Danvers, Puppy Kara Danvers, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Soft Lena Luthor, werewolf kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sextual/pseuds/Sextual
Summary: When Lena escapes her life in National City to heal from Lex’s latest attack, the last thing she expects to encounter is a werewolf claiming to be her mate. Though science has never failed her in the past, Lena can’t deny the immediate attraction she shares with the supernatural alpha.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 48
Kudos: 1385





	Howl

It was unlike Lena Luthor to drop all of her responsibilities and rent a cabin far away from National City, but it seemed like a more dignified option than therapy. Her name was in all of the newspapers again, but this time proved much different than the last because the articles spared no details of her capture and attack. As a consequence, her employees knew the reason Lena flinched at every little noise and why she had taken to wearing longer sleeves even in the middle of summer. She hated how her people stared at her, and she couldn’t cope with the pressure of anyone’s pity, so she packed her life into four suitcases and threw them into the Land Rover that she never would have foreseen herself buying and then left all of her responsibilities behind.

It took her two long days of travel with plenty of stops to drive from California up to Washington state, but when she unlatched the door of her spacious cabin, she breathed out a sigh of relief. After the long drive, the place was quiet and far removed from anyone who might disturb her. Lena had stopped to stock up on groceries on the way, and she bought enough to spend several weeks in the middle of the forest without having to see, or interact with anyone.

It turned out that her relief was short lived, because the second she crossed the threshold, her phone began to ring and she noticed the name on her screen.

James Olsen.

James worked for her, but they had also mixed business with pleasure in the past — that is, if Lena could call a single orgasm pleasure. Lena had put in all of the effort to achieve that one orgasm, and somehow despite his lackluster performance, she continued to go back for more. 

She had regretted it every time, just like she regretted picking up his phone call. 

“Hey Lena.” James softly rumbled in greeting, and she could picture his dark eyes expressing unwanted sympathies, even at a distance. “I’ve had you on my mind all morning and I just wanted to pass something important by you. Look, I know you’ve rented a cabin in the middle of nowhere and you’re determined to go on this solo adventure, but you’re always welcome to stay at my place. You can still heal in National City.” 

Lena appreciated his advice about as much as she appreciated the fact that all of her eggs were cracked when she got them out of her grocery bag. 

“Thanks, James, but I just don’t want to be around anyone at the moment,” Lena admitted as she juggled both her cell phone and more grocery bags that she began to unload. “I haven’t taken a vacation… in well, forever – so I’m going to use this time to reflect.” 

She shoved a box of pasta onto a top shelf in a cabinet that she could barely reach, and then went back to the foyer where she had left all of her other bags.

It would be easier to wait until the end of her phone call to put away the rest of the groceries, so she decided to wander through the rest of the house.

As she entered the living room, nothing seemed out of place—at least until she glanced over the top of the leather sofa and discovered a giant wild animal. 

It appeared to be a wolf, sleeping curled on a thick carpet, and Lena backed out of the room with slow steps.

“There’s… -- there’s a wolf in my den.” She announced to James. He didn’t hear her at first, because he was still going on and on about how he could very easily make room for her at his apartment. 

“James, there’s a literal wolf,” Lena reiterated to snap him out of his pitiful attempt to be chivalrous.

“What do you mean, a wolf?” James asked with a laugh, and she could tell he thought she was insane. “Like taxidermy?”

“No, it’s alive. I saw it breathing,” Lena frantically explained and paced in the hall as she tried to figure out a plan to get the wolf out of her cabin. 

“Call animal control,” James suggested, but it would take a while for animal control to arrive, and Lena had no idea what they would do to the wolf if it became aggressive. 

“I’ll handle it, but I need to go,” Lena insisted and hurried to end the conversation before he could dole out some more unhelpful advice.

She reached for a package of raw steak from one of her grocery bags, but opening it up in the den did nothing to rouse the wolf from its sleep.

It crossed Lena’s mind that the animal might be sick, so she left it alone undisturbed to brainstorm some possible options for dealing with it.

Lena put all of her groceries away and unpacked her bags, and when she went to check on it, the wolf was still sound asleep and stretched out on its back.

It wasn’t until later when Lena cooked the steak she had opened that the large animal stirred and stalked into the kitchen.

The wolf came towards her while crawling low to the floor on its belly, and Lena gasped in fright as she realized she made a terrible mistake by allowing it to stay in the house.

She froze up, panicking as the animal approached, and she found herself shrinking towards the floor with the steak as a peace offering. 

“Please, don’t hurt me, I’ve been through a lot recently and I’m just here to rest,” Lena whispered and shoved the plate towards the wolf, who sniffed at it curiously but then left the meal and came closer. 

“Please, please,” Lena begged, shutting her eyes despite the way her body screamed at her to run. 

To her surprise, the great big wolf did nothing but nuzzle into her side. The animal dropped onto its belly to nudge her when she refused to glance at it out of fright. 

Lena finally peeked at the wolf, with sandy hair and strange markings – and a pair of soulful blue eyes that seemed almost human. 

“Oh, you don’t – you don’t want to hurt me,” Lena exhaled, perplexed by the wolf’s odd behavior – and how it appeared to be desperate to comfort her. 

The wolf went towards the food while keeping low to the floor and gobbled down the steak, but left some untouched for her. 

Lena quirked an eyebrow at the peculiar behavior.

It was odd how after that first encounter, she felt strangely at ease. She went about her normal business in the house while the wolf docilely followed her from room to room. Lena came to the conclusion that it must belong to someone, because the wolf responded to basic commands like “wait” and “stay.” She decided to send a message to the person who had rented her the cabin to probe them about any possible pets that lived on the land year round.

While she sat on the sofa in front a crackling fireplace and drank a cup of tea, the wolf hopped up to sprawl out beside her and Lena found herself stroking behind its ears. 

“God, you’re just like a giant puppy, aren’t you?” Lena muttered and she had to put her tea aside when the wolf pushed its head under her arm for more attention. “I should really put you outside where you belong, but you’re not bothering me—apart from almost knocking over my tea.”

The wolf snuffled at her with more interest, blowing strands of dark hair across her face before it retreated slightly to stretch out over the couch with its large head across her lap. It took over the whole couch, with its legs hanging off the edge and paws bigger than the size of Lena’s hands.

It was a remarkable thing, to have something so wild seem so tame, and Lena experienced a bizarre feeling of safety with the wolf at her side. It shouldn’t have been possible.

“Where did you come from, and how did you get in here?” Lena asked quietly, and ran her fingers through the pale, golden fur as the animal twitched its ear and closed its big eyes. “Don’t worry, I’m not calling Animal Control. Absurd as it sounds, you’re the only company I’ve been able to relax around for quite some time.”

The wolf didn’t move until Lena stopped affectionately raking her nails through the thick fur around its ears, and then the giant animal only huffed out a disgruntled breath and stuck its large cold nose into her hand to demand she continue.

Lena remained on the couch for around an hour, a book in one hand while she idly ran her fingers over the wolf’s head. Her tea had long since gone cold and her phone had chimed at least nine times before she finally grabbed it off the table.

“Leave me alone, James.” Lena sighed, ignoring the messages as she turned the device off.

The wolf extracted itself from the couch to stretch and tip its head curiously as it watched her.

“He’s a friend.” Lena explained for no particular reason other than the wolf was sitting in front of her. “Well no, not quite a friend. Sort of an ex. Someone I tried to fill my lonely nights with – but that just left me feeling empty, and now he seems to think I need him to play the hero when all I want to do is scream.”

Lena pressed her lips together and wondered at what point she had lost her mind in the short time she had been in the cabin.

The wolf just sat there, staring intently at her, with those curious blue eyes that felt like they were looking into her soul, and she exhaled a laugh. “I don’t know why I’m telling you all of this. It’s not like you understand, but I suppose it’s nice to say it out loud.”

The wolf turned abruptly and padded through to the kitchen, and Lena followed after it, surprised to see how it used a huge paw to push down the handle on the door. 

The door creaked open, and the wolf used the side of its head to push so it could step out into the cool, fresh air. The animal frightened the hell out of Lena when it let out a howl.

She was still clutching at her heart when the wolf popped its head back inside the kitchen, as if it was waiting for her to join it.

“Are you wanting me to follow you?” Lena queried, perplexed that she was even questioning a wolf, let alone expecting some sort of response back – but she ventured through the door to stand by the huge animal and observed the way it swung its head back to let out another loud howl.

When Lena remained silent, the wolf nudged her with its broad head and made some sort of garbled whine and gave a shorter, no less loud howl.

It took Lena a moment to realize that there was virtually nobody around her for miles, nobody to witness her act crazy or talk to a wolf or even—

Lena sucked in a slow, steady breath and let out a pent up scream filled with emotion. The wolf howled alongside her, loud and long and continuous until all the air in Lena’s lungs was expelled, and she leaned heavily into the side of the cabin to gaze at the dwindling sunlight.

“Thank you, I needed that,” Lena muttered to the wolf, who plodded after her as she moved to sit down on a large rock and bask in the remaining rays of the day.

She found herself rolling up her sleeves to glance at her injuries while the huge animal ran off. Her heart unexpectedly sank as it disappeared into the trees. 

Being around the wolf made for an easy distraction, and once she was alone, Lena shuddered and tucked her knees up to chest.

It had taken a constant stream of audible books to keep her mind occupied on the drive up, and she realized that without any noise she was dwelling on memories — the feeling of her raw throat as she cried out and the sensation of rough hands gripping at her arms. 

Lena shook it off as she saw the wolf bound back through the forest with a thick-stemmed flower in its mouth. The wolf dropped it into her lap and she laughed at its idiosyncrasies. 

“Someone trained you well, didn’t they?” Lena asked, clutching the flower to her chest as she scrambled off the rock and walked back towards the house. She patted the side of her leg to make it clear the wolf could come with her if it liked, and that was how she ended up in her bedroom finishing up with her unpacking while the giant animal sprawled out on the carpet behind her. 

Hours later, when she finished organizing everything the way she wanted it, Lena felt oddly optimistic. She made the bed with the fresh sheets she had bought for the trip, and then covered the mirror in the bathroom with her shirt before she took off her jeans and tossed them on the floor by the bed.

“Don’t chew my stuff while I shower, okay?” Lena joked, but the wolf only opened one eye and then stretched lazily in response.

She took her time in the shower, the warm water and fragrant scent of soap relaxing her as the room filled with steam. It billowed out of the small bathroom when she opened the door to grab her fluffy robe, and the wolf was still where she left it, snoozing on the rug.

Lena chuckled to herself as she bent over to wrap her hair in a towel, and stuck her damp feet into a pair of cozy slippers.

She fancied the cup of tea she never had the chance to drink earlier, and wandered back to the kitchen as a loud and persistent knocking echoed through the cabin.

Lena felt a stab of panic between her ribs and tightened her robe around herself as she crept towards the door. She tried to peek out of the window, but it was impossibly dark out there given the time.

“Hey Lena, you in there?”

“James?” Lena whispered, the breath in her lungs stuck as she tried to settle the fear that snared her like barbed wire, cutting and sharp. She unlocked the door just a crack to peer out at him and exhaled in a rush, “James, what the hell are you doing here?”

James cracked a smile and rolled his shoulders. “Look, Lena, the thought of you up here by yourself didn’t sit right with me, so I figured I’d keep you company for a few days while you settle in.”

Lena choked on her anger and spat out, “It’s the middle of night and you thought showing up unannounced would be the best thing for me?”

James didn’t seem bothered by her outburst and continued to smile as he explained, “I tried calling when I landed, but I guess your battery must have died. You mind if I come in?” He didn’t wait for an invitation and pushed through the door.

“Actually I do mind.” Lena uttered, but that was all she got out as the sudden sound of snarling halted James in his tracks.

The wolf stalked out of the shadows with its teeth bared and eyes glinting and James immediately darted to move closer to Lena. The beast intercepted his path and snapped at the air viciously as it backed him into the wall.

“Lena, what the fuck?” James yelled helplessly, his hands raised and eyes wide.

“Stay still.” Lena demanded and crouched down to get the hackled wolf’s attention. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” She cooed softly. “He’s not going to hurt me.”

“What the hell are you doing?” James blurted, still pressed into the wall as he watched in horror. “That thing’s gonna rip your face off!”

“Stop yelling. It thinks you’re a threat.” Lena tried to keep her voice soft and stroked the raised fur along the wolf’s neck until it stopped gnashing its teeth.

“Me?” James roared incredulously, his nose scrunched as he pointed to the animal. “You can’t stay here tonight. It’s not safe.” He argued, inching towards the door at a slow and cautious pace as the wolf prowled in front of Lena, refusing to let James any closer.

Lena hardly paid him any mind as she continued to soothe the wolf with a gentle hand. 

“I’m not in any danger. The wolf and I have bonded,” Lena whispered while staring into the creature’s gleaming eyes and listening to its low snarl directed at James. 

“This country air is really going to your head, huh?” James asked with a note of incredulity in his voice and then he tried to bend low and reach for her shoulder. 

Lena flinched from it and the wolf pounced at him like it was going to rend his arm off — but he made it back through the screen door in time, and stood staring in at Lena with round, shocked eyes. 

The wolf came back to her and Lena looped her arms around the animal’s neck. 

“You’re probably going to have to find a hotel for the night,” Lena informed him, making it clear she would not be going with him. “I think the nearest one is about an hour away. I assume you rented a car from the airport?”

James lifted his hand to show her a set of keys and yet continued to loiter on her porch. 

“You should come with me. We’ll make a romantic night of it,” James offered and attempted to push the screen door open again, only to hesitate when the wolf took a wary step towards him. “Or I’ll just go and scope things out, and maybe you can join me tomorrow night?”

Lena ran her fingers over the wolf’s back in gratitude as James instantly backed away from the door and called out, “I’ll call you when I get to the hotel.”

His rush to get away was almost too good to be true, and Lena smiled to herself as she heard the sound of tires against the gravel driveway.

It filled her with tremendous relief to be left alone, with only her wolf for company. 

“You deserve a reward,” Lena announced and led the way into the kitchen, where she pulled out slices of roast beef and hand-fed it to the animal. She cozied upon the couch with her new friend and turned on the television, determined to lavish attention on the wolf for being such a protective companion.

Somewhere around nine o’clock Lena must have dozed off, because she awakened to the sound of James phoning her. Fortunately she sounded groggy and he didn’t keep her on the phone too long.

As she paced and assured James that she felt perfectly at ease in the cabin with the wolf, the animal crept away and ascended the stairs.

Lena found it sprawled out in her bed a little while later, and that was the first time she reconsidered her whole stance about letting it stay.

“Down,” Lena demanded and the wolf put its head on the end of the bed to whimper. 

There was no way of ejecting it, and in part Lena liked the idea of having the wolf close in case anyone entered the cabin who didn’t belong there, so she made herself as comfortable as she could, and hoped that the well-groomed animal didn’t have any fleas.

She flipped onto her side and rested her head on a pillow with the expectation that she would be anxious and sleepless for a few hours—but a luminous full moon covered the bed in light, and Lena breathed easy in shutting her eyes without the fear that anyone was lurking in the dark.

It turned out to be one of the most peaceful nights she had in a long time, and Lena slept in late, completely unaware that the giant wolf in her bed had transformed into a person.

She curled into her bedmate, smoothing a hand down a toned body while breathing in the comforting scents of an alpha.

It took her sleepy mind a moment to catch up with the fact that her hand ghosted over abs that were definitely not covered in fur, and then she froze, a spike of adrenaline waking her fully.

Lena’s eyes sprang open and she let out a shriek that woke the naked woman next to her so violently that the stranger let out a scream of her own and tumbled ass over head off the bed to land in a heap on the floor.

“Who the hell are you? How did you get in here? Why are you naked?” Lena frantically asked, already on her feet as she scrambled to grab the closest thing to wield it as a weapon. She brandished it threateningly before noticing it was a tube of lotion, then flung it at the pervert to snatch up a lamp instead.

“What have you done with the wolf?” Lena demanded, trying to peer over the bed without getting any closer.

The stranger gave a low groan in answer, and then her hand shot up to grab onto the side of the mattress. Her blonde head popped up next, and the woman tried to untangle the strands of hair that were covering her face with only a huff of breath.

“Well, say something!” Lena yelled, practically dancing on her tiptoes as she held the lamp like a make-shift club.

“Sorry.” The woman rasped out, her voice cracking as she swept her hair back and rose to her feet, completely at ease to be standing buck naked — as if it was no big deal.

But it certainly looked like a big deal, and it wasn’t even hard.

Lena’s eyes widened as she realized she was staring at an alpha and the alpha’s cock.

“Sorry doesn’t cut it,” Lena spat, though she was slow to glance back to the alpha’s face. “How did you even get in here?”

“You were afraid. I didn’t want to leave you.” The woman explained, her throat sounding dry and scratchy, and she coughed a few times and stretched with a yawn.

Lena balked at that, and reasoned aloud, “Okay, so you’re insane. I’ll be sure to let the police know that when I call them.”

The woman moved as if to walk towards her and Lena shouted in panic, “Don’t come any closer! You stay right there.”

The woman halted mid step and cocked her head to the side with an apologetic slant to her lips. She sat on the corner of the bed and blinked up at her, and that was when Lena saw the bright blue of her eyes.

That mesmerizing color belonged to her wolf, and Lena’s mouth hung ajar as she realized that calling the police was out of the question, because they would think she was insane. 

She began to question her own sanity as she lowered the lamp, then wondered if stress had caused her to go on a bender and she was now suffering the consequences.

Perhaps she had slept with this alpha after too many drinks, because she seemed confused by Lena’s sudden outburst. 

“Did we have sex?” Lena bluntly asked, and tried to work out if she could have fabricated the whole situation with the wolf as some kind of a delusional coping mechanism.

She ran her hands down over her pajamas and then through her hair, determining that it lacked the usual knots and tangles that came from rolling around in bed with someone. 

“No, I just guarded you,” The alpha informed her and Lena took the time to thoroughly gawk at her until no doubt existed in her mind that this person was the wolf. “That man… James, he frightened you, and you have an injury.” 

“You guarded me? What are you? A wolf—a werewolf?” Lena blurted, despite how her facial expression reflected skepticism and outright denial. She caught sight of herself in a mirror, open-mouthed and pale, and she exited the bedroom without glancing back over her shoulder.

The woman followed without getting dressed and Lena turned back before she was even to the stairs. “I’m clearly going insane. I knew I was under a lot of stress, but I’m having a mental break down.” She squeaked out as her chest heaved in distress, and she wrung her hands just for the confirmation that she was awake and processing physical sensation. 

“You’re not insane.” The stranger informed her with a scratchy dryness to her voice. “I sensed you arriving. You drew me here.”

Lena had to laugh, because the alternative was far too bleak and she rounded on the woman with a sudden fierceness born of all of the bottled up fear and paranoia that had eaten away at her.

“If I’m not crazy, then you are, but one of us has lost her mind,” Lena declared. “Now will you please get dressed so I can—uh—” She froze up because she had no idea what to do. Who the hell could she call about this?

“Can’t.” The woman stated with a shrug of her shoulders that looked almost like she was trying to appear smaller, as if that would help the situation.

“What do you mean you can’t? Where are your clo—oh.” Lena sighed from the realization that this stranger likely didn’t have any with her.

Lena’s panic had diminished to a more awkward annoyance and she marched the blonde straight back into the bedroom and pulled open several drawers.

“I’m only letting you borrow these because I—” Keep staring at your ridiculously toned body. Lena felt heat rush up her neck and color her cheeks in a guilty blush as she insisted, “Because it’s frankly indecent to be wandering around in the nude.”

She flung a pair of jeans and a shirt at the woman with a sharp command of, “Put these on then meet me downstairs, while I test the cabin for hallucinogenic toxins.”

Lena didn’t wait for a response or an argument to come. She hurried down the stairs with her phone in her hand and took several deep breaths. This couldn’t really be happening. Werewolves were all lore, and Lena was a rational, grown woman who knew better than to believe the impossible.

She was halfway through convincing herself of that when the alpha entered the kitchen wearing the clothes and an uncomfortable expression. The stranger looked quite handsome, and for a second Lena forgot that she was in the middle of a panic attack. 

“Who are you?” Lena reiterated a little breathlessly, but kept a safe distance just in case those soft eyes lulled her into a false sense of security.

The woman cleared her throat and swallowed thickly with a glance towards the sink. “Kara.” She said simply and tugged at the cuffs of her shirt.

Lena solved the problem of Kara’s dry throat by grabbing a glass and filling it with water. As Kara came closer to get it, Lena’s body reacted to her, and she shivered pleasurably when the alpha leaned into her and released possessive pheromones.

“You’re my mate,” Kara announced to her plainly, caressing the side of Lena’s cheek with the kind of familiarity that shouldn't have sent a thrill through her. “Only my mate could call to me the way you did with your scents.”

Lena hated that she was beginning to accept such a non-scientific, crazy explanation of events, but Kara’s sincerity and sexy, strong arms were very convincing. The animal magnetism between them was unreal, and Lena’s mouth hung open from it as Kara suddenly stepped away from her.

Lena didn’t hear any noises, but Kara’s senses were apparently still much sharper than those of the average human, because she appeared to be listening to something outside of their immediate range.

“James is back,” Kara huffed and started for the door with just as much protectiveness as the wolf had shown the night before.

“So you’re not messing with me.” Lena concluded after a bewildered delay as someone knocked, and then she followed Kara as she rushed for the door.

“Kara, wait, don’t bark at him, whatever you do,” Lena blurted and reached out to restrain the alpha, who merely turned her head like she didn’t understand why barking would be off the table.

“No snapping, growling, scratching, and please use the bathroom in the house.” Lena demanded just before another knock came at the door, and she hurried to confront James in the hopes of sending him away.

Kara was right at her back, pressing into her like she didn’t trust James to be alone with her for two seconds.

“Lena, uh—hey, who’s your friend?” James asked with a confused scrunch of his brow and a smile.

“Oh— this— this is Kara,” Lena stuttered ineloquently, and gave Kara a gentle push away from the door so that she would stop staring at James with a crazed hatred in her eyes. 

“Kara is — an animal trainer.” Lena lied with so little tact that she was worried James would see right through her, but she sold her falsehoods by clapping him on the arm and distracting him with touch. “Kara works on high budget feature films. She actually trained that wolf who I found living on the premises. I told you there was no reason to call animal control.” 

“Kara the animal trainer, right,” James drawled and stuck out his hand to shake Kara’s – but she seemed irked by the gesture and circled around Lena.

“Kara isn’t from around here,” Lena hastily choked out with a sideways glance at Kara. “In her culture, it’s rude to shake hands. Kara, why don’t you go ahead into the living room and we’ll join you in just a moment?”

“I will not leave your side while this man is present,” Kara insisted and crossed her arms like she meant to block James from coming across the threshold. “His smell is bad.”

James laughed at that and rubbed at his scalp as he admitted, “Yeah, I might have sprayed the Axe deodorant on a little strong this morning.”

Lena gave Kara an insistent shove towards the living room, but only when she used her big pleading eyes did the alpha trudge off. 

“Animal trainers are a bit weird, aren’t they?” James gestured after Kara as he stooped to whisper in Lena’s ear. “I mean, I’ve seen Tiger King.”

Lena narrowed her eyes because she didn’t get the reference. “Yeah, they are – you should just expect her to be intense.”

It turned out intense wasn’t a strong enough word, because when James entered the living room of the cabin, Kara was on him like a shadow. She moved around him in a predatory manner, and for someone of his size, it looked funny to see how uncomfortable it made him.

Lena was caught between fascination and horror, and suddenly sprang over with an excuse to try and get rid of James as fast as possible. “We haven’t had the chance to have breakfast yet, so—”

“Breakfast sounds great. I’ll have whatever you’re making.” James rumbled easily, side eyeing Kara as he sat down on the couch and made himself at home.

Kara looked like she was about to sit on the table to stare at him until he left, and Lena snagged her by the elbow with an over exaggerated laugh. “Hey Kara, why don’t you help me, and you can tell me more about your study of wolf behavior?”

James wouldn’t question it, because as progressive as he liked to seem, he still believed that women ought to take care of men. He picked up the book Lena had left on the coffee table and Lena hurried into the kitchen.

“I don’t like him.” Kara announced the second they were alone, and she leaned back to peer at him through the slat in the door with disdain curling her top lip. “He thinks you belong to him.”

“Now why does that sound so familiar?” Lena deadpanned and raised her eyebrows at Kara until the alpha met her gaze. Kara didn’t appear fazed by the judgment in Lena’s eyes and instead moved closer to sniff the air around her curiously.

The soft, warm puffs of breath tickled over Lena’s neck and sent a shiver down her spine that awakened desires she shouldn’t have been having.

Lena stepped back with a pointed glare and tried to ignore the pleasurable throb her cunt had in response to Kara.

“Stop that,” Lena whispered when Kara continued breathing her in with slow inhalations. “I have to make breakfast for three people instead of just me, and I doubt either of you will eat oatmeal.”

Kara took a few steps back and absently tugged at the collar of the shirt she wore. She undid the first few buttons before she made herself useful and opened the fridge to rummage through the groceries Lena had purchased. She came away with a pack of sausages, bacon, eggs, and a thick cut steak like the one Lena had given her the night before.

Lena decided to pan fry it, and while her back was turned heating up the stovetop, Kara half undressed. By the time she went to grab the meats, the alpha’s pants were open and her top resting on the counter. 

While she appreciated the eyeful of naked skin, Lena freaked out at the idea of James walking in to find Kara like that. 

“Another rule that I forgot to tell you: clothes stay on,” Lena warned and shoved the shirt back at Kara, then inadvertently brushed her fingertips against hard torso muscle. It really got her blood pumping and she flustered from it as she retracted her hand. “Unless I tell you to take them off.” She clarified without mentioning under what circumstances that would be appropriate. 

“This shirt is uncomfortable and itchy,” Kara complained as she wriggled into the starched shirt and fixed the collar. “I prefer comfort over fashion.”

“Yeah, because I’m sure you put careful consideration into your wardrobe every day when you were running around with a full fur coat of your own,” Lena mocked and placed the sausages in the frying pan to sizzle. 

“I’m not always in wolf form,” Kara blurted in offense and came over to stand at the stove while Lena cooked. 

Lena had no idea what to make of Kara, or their entire situation, and it relieved her on some level when the more human side of the alpha shined through. It granted her some peace of mind that her attraction to this supernatural being was still rational, and explainable through the facts of biology: she was an omega without an alpha, and Kara had all the right pheromones, plus she exuded herculean strength and sex appeal. Lena classified her attraction as normal, if a little unsettling.

It took about thirty minutes to cook up all of the meat, and another five to arrange it all on the dining table with plates and cutlery.

James appeared when all the work was done and seated himself at the head of the table. “Looks great, ladies.” He rubbed his chest while he spoke and grinned up at Lena with more approval than she had seen in his eyes than when she announced that her lab created a more effective cancer treatment. 

“Yeah, go ahead and dig in,” Lena encouraged, because the second he was finished eating she planned to throw him out. “You’ll need that fuel for your drive back to National City today.”

As Lena’s eyed strayed to Kara, she considered what or who the alpha might use all of her fuel to do, and ignored James as he explained that he booked his hotel for a week.

“I already scheduled you for a nice back rub and some other special treatments I thought you’d appreciate,” James bragged and pulled a pamphlet out of his jacket to share with Lena. “Ah—hey, I need to use the rest room. Do you mind?”

Lena shook her head and pointed the way to the bathroom, all too happy to be rid of him.

While he was gone, Kara reached out and snatched the largest piece of steak from his plate.

Lena almost inhaled her tea and half choked as she sat the cup down to hiss under her breath, “Put that back. You can’t just take food off someone’s plate.”

Kara peered over at her and then at the chunk of steak she held as she tilted her head. “Yes I can,” She concluded after a lengthy and decisive pause. “I just did.”

“He’s going to notice it’s missing.” Lena stressed, feeling awkward as she tried to reason with the alpha, who was no doubt listening to James as he made his way down the stairs of the cabin.

To her dismay, James strolled in and frowned at the missing steak, then at Kara who still held it defiantly.

“Did you—” He glanced between Lena and Kara and then furrowed his brow in confusion. “Is that my steak?”

Kara stared him dead in the eye and answered by biting a chunk clean out of it. “It’s mine.” She asserted firmly, the challenge in her eyes enough to make James laugh nervously.

“Sure, uh, okay. I wasn’t really wanting it anyway.” He muttered as he sat back down, and gave Lena a pointed look to try to connect over how weird he found Kara.

Lena ignored him, and subtly watched the way Kara devoured the steak with the kind of attitude a wolf asserting itself, as the leader of the pack would. Kara was establishing dominance, and it startled Lena to acknowledge that it actually affected her.

She had become fed up with James’ behavior lately, and if Kara’s quirks worked to scare him off, then she would cook the alpha a dozen more steaks to thank her.

“I guess working with wild animals really rubbed off on you, huh?” James laughed, his mocking tone grating on Lena, along with his tight smirk. “How long are you planning on staying?” 

He didn’t even try to mask the hostility, and Lena tensed at the way the two of them stared at one another.

“As long as Lena wants me.” Kara fired back, her chin raised as the animosity between them grew.

“Actually, the entire purpose of this vacation was to get away from everyone,” Lena snapped, not meaning to take her frustrations out on Kara, but determined to make it perfectly clear to James that she had no intentions of spending a romantic night with him. She shoved the pamphlet for spa services back in his direction. “When you finish your breakfast, you can go back to the hotel. I told you quite clearly that I wanted to be alone before I left and you didn’t respect my wishes.”

James reacted by standing up with an abrupt screech of his chair.

The sudden movement frightened Lena enough that she audibly gasped, and Kara was on her feet to shield her in an instant.

It inspired another burst of nervous laughter from James and a confused grin crossed his face. “I really didn’t mean to push any of your boundaries.” He argued and then jerked his thumb towards the door. “I’ll go. I was just trying to do a nice thing, but if you’d rather rough it out here in the forest alone, that’s your call.”

From his slow stride to the door, Lena gathered that James expected her to go after him, but she stayed seated and only moved when Kara began to follow him. 

James appeared to be irritated that Kara was the one to escort him out, and when he stepped outside, he turned with the expectation to say something to Lena, but he was met with a closing door as Kara shut it in his face.

Kara stood there intently, her tight-lipped expression filled with aggression and her broad shoulders tense, as if ready to smash through the door if he didn’t immediately leave.

Lena saw the shift in Kara when he must have gone – the ripple of her muscles as she relaxed and exhaled, no longer on high alert as she turned to look at her with concern.

“He frightened you.” Kara noted, but she kept her distance, as if sensing Lena would have to be the one to approach her first.

“I’m sure he would never hurt me,” Lena clarified, but she still experienced tingles of panic in her limbs and an unpleasant, jumpy feeling of danger.

James knew what she had gone through, and he had still shown up in the middle of the night. He didn’t think about his behavior when around her. It seemed like he wasn’t really thinking of her at all – just himself and the pursuit of getting what he wanted out of her.

Lena wandered back to the kitchen and Kara made herself useful by not only collecting the breakfast plates, but eating the leftovers.

By the time Lena was halfway through washing them, the alpha turned to her with a quiet suggestion. “We should go out.”

“We—what?” Lena scoffed, though her heart raced in excitement. She found herself inexplicably drawn to Kara in a way that went deeper than just superficial attraction—but it would be stupid to act on her strange whim to say yes.

“I barely know you,” Lena pointed out. “In fact I don’t know you at all.” She whispered, but that didn’t change how safe she felt in the alpha’s presence, as risky and ridiculous as it was to have formed a fast attachment. “Asking me out isn’t—”

“I mean out of the house. We should go. Right now.” Kara’s intense eyes locked Lena in place and she floundered for a few seconds in indecision. 

Apparently that was a second too long, because the alpha straightened up and spun away from her so fast that Lena was stunned.

It wasn’t until Kara had gone out the back door that Lena even realized the alpha had been undressing as she went.

Lena would have questioned it, if not for how Kara had been trying to get naked earlier – but she peered out of the window and only found clothes strewn on the ground and no trace of Kara.

Unsettled by the way Kara had just left, Lena locked the back door and put the kettle on to make a cup of tea, but she never got to pour it out as someone knocked on the door.

Lena approached with the expectation that James would be waiting on her, ready with some excuse as to why he planned to stay local until she agreed to return to National City with him.

She could picture his contrite face in her mind — except instead of James, it was the thug Otis Graves who worked for her brother.

She gasped and shoved the door shut, then reached for a vase to swing at Otis, who put out his arm to force his entry behind her.

Two other men she had never met before were right behind Otis, and she rushed for the stairs, because she had stashed a Glock-42 in her bedroom.

She threw the vase she had grabbed at Otis’ head, and he was too slow to dodge it, so the ceramic shattered in chunky pieces over his thick cranium. A long jagged cut on his face began to bleed into his eye, and Lena made it to the staircase with the two other thugs grabbing for her legs.

She had the advantage of speed on them, but the thug with sandy dark hair reached out to drag at her ankle and ripped off a shoe, which he was fast to throw at her. 

Lena still reached the wardrobe in her bedroom and opened up the portable safe where the glock was kept, and she might even have gotten to fire it, except one of the thugs brought her to her knees with a carefully aimed blow to her upper back.

She sank onto the floor and the gun dropped, sliding beneath the bed and away from her fingertips as Otis reached down and pulled her up by the hair. 

Lena strained on her tiptoes, screaming and thrashing when he went to grab her. 

“Why are you doing this?” Lena shrieked as Otis finally managed to snag ahold of her around the waist. He trapped her arms at her sides and one of the other thugs tried to get her feet, but she thrashed harder and kicked him in the gut hard enough to send him falling back into the night table.

“Well for one, your brother pays me really well, and I’m just so damn good at this.” Otis confided, and his laugh sickened Lena as he dragged her down stairs and out of the cabin.

She didn’t see what happened, not at first. Lena just heard screams and the yells of the thug she had kicked, who was rushing to the van. A blur of golden light cut across the driveway, and with the vicious snarling snaps of teeth, the thug wasn’t standing there anymore.

“What the hell was that?” The other thug asked, and Otis cursed under his breath and continued to drag Lena to the van. 

“Get her secured,” Otis demanded, and shoved Lena into the thug’s arms as he pulled out his weapon. “We gotta get out of here.”

Lena slammed her elbow into the guy as hard as she could, and broke free to scramble out of his reach. She had no sooner moved than the wolf lunged at him, his panicked yelling drowned out by Otis firing a few rounds in their direction.

Lena let out a sudden scream of her own and barreled into him without thinking. “Stop! You’ll hurt her!”

“That’s the point.” Otis grunted, and shoved Lena aside so roughly that she landed on her ass. He didn’t chase after the thug, who followed when the wolf ran off through the trees. Instead Otis grabbed Lena by the back of her shirt to drag her to the vehicle. 

He opened the side door and tried to wrestle Lena into the van, but didn’t get far as Kara, fully naked and splashed in blood, rounded on him with a snarl and punched him in the face.

“Get your hands off her!” Kara seethed as he staggered off balance and tried to throw a punch of his own. 

Kara grabbed his fist and squeezed until the sound of his snapping knuckles rang out and he dropped to the ground in agony. 

“Don’t you ever touch her again. Don’t come back, or I’ll finish you,” Kara growled dangerously, her bloodied face so close to his that he couldn’t help but stare at the way her teeth bit out each word.

Otis looked white and sick, and he babbled incoherently before finally spitting out, “Okay, okay, I’m sorry, I—”

Kara sneered at him, and flung him into the van with enough force to rock the vehicle.

The other thugs dashed to the van and fled, and Lena took stock of Kara in awed silence for a moment, then she reached out to touch the alpha on the arm. 

“You saved me.” Lena’s eyes shined with gratitude, her lips parting in a soft exhale.

“I’ll always protect you, Lena,” Kara whispered, her chest still heaving from the confrontation with Lex’s thugs.

Lena gave a tentative nod and then a more decisive one as she muttered out, “Because you’re my mate.”

It came to her with clarity that this was her alpha, although that strong intuition still frightened her.

The sun burned brightly in the sky and cast everything in its golden light and Lena watched Kara with new eyes.

The alpha wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand as if worried her appearance would upset Lena, and Lena reached out to take her hand. “It’s okay,” She whispered and led the way inside.

They both were quiet and watchful of each other, and Lena wondered what Kara thought of the acknowledgement she made as they moved up the stairs so that Lena could turn on the shower. She didn’t think twice about shedding her own clothes, and was surprised when Kara turned as if to grant her privacy.

Lena couldn’t be sure if it was desire or trust that made her fingers coil around Kara’s arm to encourage the alpha to face her – she just knew it felt right to have Kara’s eyes on her. The attraction between them was charged, but Kara was so considerate that she never took advantage of that as Lena coaxed her under the hot spray of the shower.

For all of the raw power that resided in Kara, the alpha was gentle with her.

Lena lathered up a sponge and wiped away the evidence of the afternoon that clung to Kara, and in turn, Kara washed away the tension that Lena still held in her muscles.

She stepped out of the stall first to find a spare toothbrush, and to give Kara the chance to finish cleaning up.

Lena wrapped herself in a towel and tried to think of anything other than the throbbing insistence between her legs that cried out for attention. She felt different and they hadn’t even touched, but her body was reacting to the alpha as if she belonged in her arms.

Kara found her standing at the dresser, and without a word tenderly caught Lena by the chin. Their soft lips brushed with warmth, creating a spark that engulfed them both in heat, and suddenly her towel was forgotten. Lena dropped it at her feet to glide her palms over Kara’s muscled arms and the alpha parted her lips with her tongue.

Lena’s instincts urged her to allow it to continue, but some panicked part of her brain had her pull back to gasp, “Wait, Kara, have you—” How could she word it so she didn’t offend her? “Who else have you been with? You were a wolf—”

“Nobody.” Kara insisted, sniffing up along Lena’s neck to inhale her pheromones. “I waited for you.”

Lena nodded, because she was no longer clear-headed enough to consider the implications of what that meant for them. It was Kara who gave her the space to think about it and picked out clothes for them to wear. She would have been impulsive otherwise, since huffing in Kara’s pheromones left her so wet that even her thighs and legs were slippery.

“Come with me,” Kara whispered and loosely gripped Lena’s hand, leading her through the cabin and out onto the back porch to sit in the sun.

The fresh mountain air and the light chirps and whistles of the birds made for a peaceful ambiance. She settled beside Kara on a weather-stained bench and tried not to stare too much. 

“You can ask. I know you have questions.” Kara simply stated, and Lena had to laugh because the alpha was in tune with her and knew just what she needed to put her mind at ease.

“This seems unreal.” Lena whispered, but her hand was already reaching for Kara’s, her fingers slipping into the spaces between the alpha’s to feel how well they fit together. “Why me? I mean, how do you know for sure?”

Kara gazed back at her with those same soulful eyes and ghosted her fingertips over Lena’s cheek. “I sensed it. We’re meant to find each other, no different than any other mates. You feel it too.”

Lena couldn’t deny that when her pulse was thumping and her skin tingled with desires that she desperately wanted to fulfill with Kara. Their connection was inexplicable and compelling, and it defied all rational thought to want to immerse herself in it.

“How are you even possible?” Lena finally asked, her curious wide eyes following the path of her hand as she traced the soft fabric of a worn t-shirt that clung to Kara’s muscled shoulders.

“I don’t know.” Kara admitted with a sad upward curve of her lips—a smile that tugged at Lena’s heart. “I was adopted when I was younger. I can’t remember what happened before that moment—just that I was found in the woods by a family that was camping. When I started to present as an alpha in my early teenage years, I transformed more than anyone expected.”

“Did they kick you out?” Lena asked immediately, alarmed and angry on behalf of what she guessed Kara had gone through. “Did you try to find your biological family?”

Kara soothed Lena with a subtle squeeze of her hand. “Nobody kicked me out. They’re still my family, even though I’m different. We tried over the years to find my biological parents but there’s never been any trace of them.”

“Then how did you know your mate would change you back to your human form?” Lena questioned, dumbfounded by how certain Kara was, given the lack of real answers she had.

“Instinct.” Kara announced, and pointed to the cloudless sky above them, where the moon was just appearing, like a light ring of milk on the surface of a table. “I can shift when I want through the month, but when the moon is full? For those three days, I can’t turn back into me, even when the sun is up. That only happened with you. It seems pretty significant.”

Lena had to agree, though she still needed to adjust to the whole idea of sharing a connection with a werewolf.

They spent hours sitting on the porch and talking about the past, until Kara’s stomach rumbled and they went inside to eat.

She found out the property she had rented belonged to Kara’s adoptive mother, that she had an older sister, and that her adoptive father had passed away before she turned twenty.

Nobody else other than the immediate family knew that Kara was a werewolf, and she spent her days roaming the forest away from people whenever she transformed.

They laughed over a story of how her adoptive sister had tried to train her in wolf form like an overgrown dog until her mother caught her with chunks of raw steak – but Kara confessed it must have worked because she stopped tearing apart the furniture whenever she transformed.

Kara also shared a story about a time before she learned more about her abilities. She had wound up in a stranger’s barn, and woke the next day completely naked surrounded by startled horses. She had to bolt it bare-assed back home before anyone saw her.

It had taken Kara a few years to fully control herself in wolf form, and all of her heightened senses and strengths remained while she was human. 

After dinner and several more conversations, Lena stood at the sink in the kitchen to clean the pots and pans, and Kara wandered back outside under the radiance of the moon. 

From the time it appeared in the sky, Lena experienced an arousing sensation, and all of the tiny hairs on her arms stood up, tingling as she followed Kara’s irresistible fragrance. 

It reminded her of an alpha rut, only this one acted on her senses in a way she never experienced before. She slipped her hands down into her dark wash jeans, and into her panties to rub at her sensitive clit. 

Lena needed her clothes to come off, and she dropped her shirt first, then flung her jeans aside and pulled at the straps on her bra. 

Kara’s attention had been on the tree line, but she returned to the porch in a hurry.

“Kara, are you in a rut?” Lena managed to ask as she gasped from the confusing pheromones and gave a yank at her panties, getting them down to her knees before she surrendered to the overwhelming instinct to present herself.

She cupped her warm cunt, sliding a finger between her lips to give Kara an eyeful of her tight entrance and inner slot that she hoped the alpha would fill. 

They were calling to each other on a biological level. Lena could feel it the second Kara tore her clothes off. The scent of her was dizzying, and the first touch of the alpha’s palms as they smoothed down Lena’s sides blazed fire through her skin and burned into her core.

“Kara...” Lena breathlessly whimpered, her head tipping back as the alpha kissed down her throat, open mouthed and primal to taste the salt of her skin.

“I need to make you mine under the moonlight.” Kara whispered as her teeth scraped over Lena’s clavicle, and then she was pulling her closer, ravenous as she raised Lena’s hand up and licked the arousal from her fingers.

Lena shuddered from the erotic display, her cunt already pouring more slick in response, a signal to Kara that she wanted this badly. It went deeper than desire, an animalistic imperative that Lena was beginning to understand due to the magnetic bond she shared with Kara. Like another sense was opening up within her.

Without any scientific evidence or proof, Lena knew that she needed Kara to mate with her, that they belonged together, despite how little they knew about one another. She kissed Kara, sharing her taste on her tongue and groaning into the warmth of her mouth.

The alpha slipped her hand between her slippery thighs to grasp her heated cunt and Lena moaned, “Yes, touch me.”

Her adrenaline spiked at the noise Kara made. It was caught between a growl and a moan, and she rubbed into Lena, smearing her arousal between her pussy lips before sinking two fingers into her.

Lena trembled at the sensation and Kara thrust inside her, curling her fingers.

“You’re so wet and ready for me,” Kara murmured in fascination as she stroked with lazy fingertips into the sensitive clutches of Lena’s cunt.

The alpha shifted her leg, propping it on the bench they had been sitting on earlier and opening her stance up. Kara gripped the crest between her thighs with a firm hand, both to pump into her and to take care of her clit with slow circles from the pad of a thumb.

“Please, I want to get on my knees,” Lena rasped, finding that even having two fingers pushing into her tight opening was too little to satisfy her.

She radiated so much heat, and her pheromones must have been influential, because Kara placed both hands on her shoulders to encourage her down.

Lena moved onto her knees in front of Kara’s dripping cock and pressed her lips around the rim in a tightly puckered suck. Her wet mouth opened wide for it, desperate to experience Kara in her throat before they mated.

The endowed alpha groaned in surprise as Lena devoured her with a quiet whimper. She knew how pleasurable it was because Kara’s muscles tightened and her cock throbbed palpably from how Lena worked her mouth. Her lips would be swollen by the time she was done, and she gulped Kara a little harder, feeling the head nudge against her throat in reflex. 

Lena’s submissiveness showed itself as she ran her tongue over the deep furrow where Kara’s seed would emerge and whined. She continued to whine until Kara soothed her with a gentle hand in her hair that soon tugged her hungry mouth off her cock.

Anticipation shot through Lena and Kara showed off her strength by carrying her further out onto the deck and positioning her on her hands and knees so fast that Lena gasped.

They faced the forest, the dark towering trees all illuminated in the silvery light of the moon and Lena stretched forward when Kara placed a firm hand between her shoulders and pushed her into a deep bend. She let her fingers brush through the tall grass that grew up beside the porch and felt the warmth of Kara’s breath before the alpha’s tongue swiped between her pussy lips.

It was unexpected and Lena moaned from Kara’s enthusiasm as she ravished her, sliding her tongue through her lower lips and rolling it over her aching clit.

Slick spilled from Lena’s opening and Kara nuzzled into it, circling once before trying to push inside to lap at Lena’s excitement with a chorus of groans. She held Lena in place with eager hands that massaged the swell of her ass while pulling her closer, uninhibited in her greed for Lena’s taste and smell.

Lena was feverish, moaning for more and quaking from the intensity of it all. She tangled her fists in the tall grass, feeling just as wild as the alpha behind her, and jerked suddenly from a fast and messy climax. Her cunt had no sooner begun to spasm than Kara raised up to guide her cock between her pussy lips.

The alpha pushed forward, and Lena let out a mewl as her delicate hole stretched obscenely to take Kara’s girth. “Oh fuck, please,” She choked out, already trying to push back against it to take more.

Kara gripped her roughly by the hips to hold her still and sank a little deeper with a rumble of, “Let me give it to you.”

Lena whimpered and resisted the urge to force the alpha’s cock inside her desperate cunt. She cried out when Kara finally slammed the rest of her erection into her with one quick thrust, and groaned when she began rutting into her with fast, hard strokes. 

The sopping noise of her pussy became louder, wetter smacks as Kara staked claim with her cock. Lena reveled in the combination of their scents, so damp in the air like fresh rainfall. Kara gripped at the curve between her waist and hips as she pounded into her, and their mating became more passionate and bonding. 

The hot fusion of their bodies was transcendent, and Kara bit at the side of her neck with a gruff rumble. The alpha marked her, not to seal them as mates, but to arouse Lena and remind her that it could happen at any point. 

The suspense of it, and the way Kara trailed tender kisses in the wake of her bites brought a much more emotional side to the very physical encounter. Lena had never really known love in her life, but being close to Kara felt like a promise that she would never lack for affection again. 

Her skin tingled and her eyebrows cinched together at the pleasure of Kara’s rapid thrusting. 

“So deep, Kara,” Lena softly moaned in a delirium of delight as the alpha nuzzled her neck. 

“Are you mine?” Kara husked into her ear, the soft exhale sending tremors through Lena as the alpha pressed her lips against the side of her face and temple and coiled her arm underneath her to palm her breast. “Do you feel it now?” She asked, her hips rocking harder as she pinned Lena beneath her in a dominant, though sensual embrace.

The force of her thrusts sent Lena forward and she strained to dig her fingers into the earth with an instinctual, primal urge to be at one with her mate and grounded in nature.

“Yes I feel it,” Lena’s sultry tone was breathless as she raked her nails through the cool grass to press her palms into the dirt, bracing for the rough pounding that spread her cunt so exquisitely. “I feel you and our connection.”

Kara latched onto her neck with a light bite to suck at the sensitive skin and rolled her nipple between her fingers as she squeezed her breast. Lena gasped from the sensory overload, and undulated on Kara’s cock until the alpha’s hand found her cunt to rub three fingers into her swollen clit. She bucked from it, wild and uncoordinated as pleasure built up in her core.

Lena couldn’t hold off any longer, and cried out, long and loud as ecstasy ran through her veins. Kara growled in appreciation and hammered her cock into Lena’s contracting cunt with inhuman speed until she erupted with a groan of her own. Kara’s shaft throbbed with her powerful release, sending thick spurts of seed into Lena’s grasping hole.

The alpha pulled out to admire the sight of Lena covered in her desires, and hoisted her up by the waist as she stood. Kara was so driven by her need to have Lena that she secured her arms under her thighs with Lena’s knees resting over her muscled forearms.

As Kara plunged back into her liquid heat, Lena groaned at the sight of herself so exposed. Her pussy lips were stretched by the thick girth of Kara’s cock.

Kara’s upper body strength astounded her in that position, where Lena was facing away and it was up to the alpha to balance her. She moaned and let Kara assert control by fully pushing through her cunt. 

The rough mating act was rooted in their nature, and Lena had no shame in it. 

Kara’s energetic and powerful thrusts made her pussy clench in warm, thrilling expectation, and she shivered all over from the internal friction. She lasted mere minutes before gasping again and orgasming wetly on Kara’s cock. Her silken juices clung to Kara as the alpha settled her down on her feet and raised one of Lena’s legs. 

With all of her superhuman abilities, Kara had more stamina than her and Lena wondered how long she could keep up and just how many times she could come before collapsing—but she was determined to find out her absolute limit. 

“Are you going to fuck me from behind in every position?” Lena asked with a soft smile curling at her lips, which melted away as the alpha pounded into her. 

Kara gave a throaty rumble as if enjoying the thought of it as she licked up the length of Lena’s neck, and her teeth grazed over the spot where her mark would reside before the night was through. Stilling her hips, Kara seemed to appreciate the way Lena’s breaths came fast and hard from the anticipation and confided seductively, “Eventually, but right now I just want to open you to take my knot.”

The sultry drawl of Kara’s tone promised that her knot would be immense and Lena felt a throb in her cunt. She burned to be claimed, to be taken so that she would never be the same after it, and she slapped her hands fiercely back against Kara’s thighs to hold onto her in return.

“You want it that badly?” Kara asked, her cheek pressed against Lena’s as she pitched her hips upward at a furious pace. The sharp sounds of her thighs smacking into Lena’s backside were punctuated with every grunt and groan she forced out of her and Kara seemed addicted to it.

“Sounds like you’re ready to be mine, Lena.” She husked. “Should I claim you like this, or when you’re wrapped around my knot for the first time?”

“Like this,” Lena whimpered, too passionate to wait when Kara’s mouth pressed against the sensitive skin that no other alphas had so much as touched before.

Kara positioned her back on all fours and sank deep inside of her while sucking at her neck. It made all of the blood race to the spot and she prepared herself for the bite that would make her a claimed omega. Kara kissed her first, then sensually broke the skin and Lena arched into the alpha’s tightening teeth and moaned from the eroticism of it. 

Alpha scents floated around her, heavy and overpowering, and Lena inhaled her mate — Kara, whose arms were wrapped around her and who entwined with her so perfectly. 

Her pupils dilated and her entire body felt different in the aftermath as Kara’s teeth released their hold. She came from the unusual sensation of it, the pain tinged with the pleasure, and the base of Kara’s cock widened right at the back of Lena’s hard orgasm. 

Kara pushed her forming knot into Lena’s still spasming cunt with urgency and held onto her ardently as it expanded within her warm clutches. She shuddered against Lena, her own breath hitching at the euphoria that interlaced them as one.

It was a moment Lena knew they would never forget, but one they might re-live privately every year on this night to commemorate how they found one another. Kara bucked into her and Lena experienced the tremendous throb of her cock as it blasted hot seed into her clenching channel.

She felt impossibly tight and the fullness of it sated her omega and left her blissfully drowsy and buzzing all at once.

“No one is ever going to hurt you again,” Kara vowed, her hushed tone so low that Lena almost missed it over the thumping of her own heartbeat. “I will always be by your side. I will always protect you.”

It was so inexplicably like a declaration of love that Lena could do little more than melt into Kara’s arms as the alpha carefully lifted her, so gentle with her knot still deep inside, and carried Lena into the cabin. 

Lena had never felt cherished before, couldn’t fathom the concept of it until Kara took her to bed and stroked the hair from her face with such tenderness that it made her believe she was worthy of every fantasy she ever had about having a happy life. She couldn’t explain how staring into Kara’s bright blue eyes filled her with the knowledge that the alpha was going to give her the life she always wanted. It was just an intuition. A truth only meant for them.

**Author's Note:**

> For extra one-shots and multi-chapters, check out my tumblr for links: 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://super-sextual-stories.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SextualStories)


End file.
